Link and Zelda's Married Life
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Link and Zelda's life after they get married. Plus, Malon get's a big surprise. Ocarina of Time. Zelink. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 The Playful Prince

Link and Zelda's Married Life

Chapter 1- The Playful Prince

Disclaimer- Nintendo owns Zelda I don't.

Once upon a time in a mythical land called Hyrule, there was a beautiful princess by the name of Zelda. She was around twenty years old, somewhat younger than her brave husband, Prince Link. Link was not always a prince, though. He was born to a Hylian knight of the king who died in battle, his mother fleeing for her life and her son's. Link's mother died in front of the Great Deku Tree, so the boy was raised in the Kokiri Forest. He only learned later, when he traveled in time via the Ocarina of Time, that he was a Hylian. After he had boldly defeated the evil Ganondorf, he was sent back in time to when he was a boy, about ten years old. So he and the princess grew up together, Link going on journeys with and without Zelda. When Link was about nineteen years old, he married his long-time friend Zelda, making him the prince of Hyrule. So he left the forest behind him and moved into the grand castle. But even having the title he had didn't turn him into a perfect gentleman...

Link galloped across Hyrule Field, atop his noble steed, Epona. His golden hair was flying in the breeze and his face was covered in dust from making sharp turns. He kept riding in circles as fast as he could drive his horse, ignoring the fact that the grass was being pulled up.

Princess Zelda, accompanied by her body guard, Impa, watched the young prince from in front of the draw bridge. Once in a while Link would stop in front of them, and playfully kick dirt in Zelda's face. However, right now, he was too busy trying to get control of Epona-who had gone crazy.

"Look at that horse go," Impa marveled, shading her eyes.

"Yeah, and Link with her," Zelda said, amused. "He's gonna fall off any second."

"Serves him right for trying to show off," the sheikah body guard grumbled.

Princess Zelda laughed. "Yep, he certainly does a lot of that." She started to fan herself with her hand. "Well, it certainly is getting hot, isn't it?"

Impa wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Hyrulian summers are always like this."

Suddenly Epona started galloping toward them at top speed. Link was struggling to get back on the horse's back so he could get control of her. He grabbed one edge of her saddle and trusted himself up, starting to panic a little. Seeing that he was heading right toward his wife and her body guard, he tugged on the reins with all his might. Epona halted right in front of the two, spitting on Impa's face. Because of the sudden stop, Link went flying off the horse and landed hard on the cobblestone pavement, right in front of Zelda. Somewhat shocked, he just laid there, his hat lying up against the pavement.

Zelda laughed, "Link are you alright?" she asked, gracefully bending down at his side. She kneeled right next to him, staring down into his blue eyes.

Link looked up into the princess's eyes, detecting a hint of worry and amusement. "No," he fibbed. He felt a little sore, but he wasn't terribly injured.

Zelda could see through his masquerade. She knew that he was pretending to be hurt so she would kiss him. "Alright," she said, holding back laughter. "Maybe this will help." She gently placed her hands on his dusty cheeks, brought her face down to his, and kissed his lips with passion.

Impa stepped back, wiped the horse spit off her face, and said, "If that won't do it, I don't know what will."

Link could feel his wife's warm breath on his face, somewhat healing the scratches he had got from trying to control Epona. He shut his eyes and brought his arms up to hold the princess.

When Zelda had finally finished, she gently thrust her face from his because she knew that he could go on forever. She smiled tenderly at him and asked sweetly, "Now, Linky, are you alright?"

Link smiled. He quickly jumped up, bringing his wife up with him. "Yup, just perfect! Why don't we go play in the garden, best friend?" he asked excitedly.

Zelda took his hand. "Sure. You certainly haven't grown up much, have you?"

Link nodded enthusiastically. "Nope." He wrapped his arm around her and started to walk with her towards the gardens. "We would always play together when we were young," he said wistfully. "It was so much fun."

Zelda giggled. "Yeah. And Impa would always get angry at you when you tried to kiss me." She gently laid her head on Link's shoulder.

Link sighed. "Yeah, I remember that. She still seems to mind when we kiss now." He lightly kissed the top of her head."

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the past. "Navi was so angry back then. I'm so glad she finally got over it after we got married."

Link halted in front of a daisy bush and picked one of the delicate flowers. Then he placed it in her golden hair and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful," he told her sincerely.

Zelda looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "Thanks," she told him softly. "I'm so glad I'm married to you."

Link tucked a strand of his wife's golden hair behind her pointed ear. "And I'm glad I married you. No matter how hard Malon and Ruto and even Navi would bug me, I knew they weren't the one. You're the one. You're my right girl."

He gently placed his hands on her delicate cheeks and brought his face up to hers. He nuzzled her nose with his and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He then told her a soft voice that he loved her and was about to press his lips against her's when a sparkly fairy darted between them.

"Hi guys!" Navi greeted. "What'chu doin'?"

Link looked at her with mock crossness and replied, "Well I was gonna kiss my _wife_ before you so rudely interrupted."

"Oops," Navi said blushing. "I didn't know."

Zelda nodded and said sarcastically, "Sure you didn't know."

Navi refused to leave, so the three spent the rest of the morning in the gardens, talking about the past.


	2. Chapter 2 The Royal Council Meeting

Chapter 2 - The Royal Council Meeting

That afternoon the king called a Royal Council Meeting. The king, Impa, Zelda, and some other royal dignitaries and generals sat around a large marble table, waiting for the prince to arrive. After Link and Zelda had been called to the meeting, Link took off somewhere saying that he would be there soon. Zelda figured he probably needed to go to the bathroom. So now everyone sat, royal scrolls in front of them, waiting on Link.

"Do we have to wait for that lack-wit prince?" asked General Geoff.

Zelda glared at him sternly. "Don't call Link that! He's a wonderful man!"

General Ruindien leaned over and chuckled to General Geoff. "Of course she would say that about her 'beloved Linky.'" Both generals started to laugh hysterically.

Sir Gwaian looked up from his scroll. His was an elderly man and had to use spectacles. He also had poor hearing. "Who's stinky?" he asked, confused.

Geoff and Ruindien burst out in laughter, banging the table with their fists. "Ahahahaha!"

Zelda was about to protest when the door to the meeting room burst opened and in came Prince Link. "Hi. Sorry I'm late," he apologized, taking a seat next to his wife.

"No, I don't want some pie. And my name's not Kate," said Sir Gwaian, holding up his spectacles to his eyes and squinting them.

Link looked confused. Now Ruindien and Geoff were doubled over in laughter. "Aha! Aha! Aha!"

"Stop!" Zelda cried. She looked over frantically at her father and body guard who were just sitting back in their chairs with disinterested expressions. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Call the cops?" asked Sir Gwaian in alarm. "Why, is Prince Link attaching you or something?" The two naughty generals laughing increased. All the other generals were just staring at them with humiliated expressions.

"That's it!" Princess Zelda sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've had enough!" She left her chair in an instant and rushed out the door, covering her face with her hands.

Link quickly got up and went after her. "Wait for me!" he called.

After the door slammed shut the whole room was silent. Impa and the king kept their disinterested faces. "Well, that went well," Impa said sarcastically. Then she turned to the king. "Don't worry your highness, Link will calm her down and bring her back."

The king nodded then turned to glare at General Geoff and General Ruindien. "Do NOT ridicule my daughter _or_ my son-in-law!" he commanded sternly.

Geoff and Ruindien sunk in their chairs. "Yes, your majesty," they said weakly in unison.

Impa smiled to herself. _"Seems like the king is starting to like Prince Link," _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hall, Zelda was sitting on a bench and crying. Link came swiftly up to her and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and started to gently rub her back. "It's alright, it's alright," he told her in a soothing voice. "What happened?"

Zelda took her hands away from her face and looked up at her husband. "Huh?" she asked pitifully.

Link ceased rubbing her back. He smiled at her tenderly and replied, "I asked: what happened?"

Zelda sniffed. "I don't know," she said in the voice people have after they've been crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Everyone's just been making fun of you. I've even heard my father say nasty things about you once in a while. How could they be so cruel to someone so wonderful?!" She started to sob again.

The prince started to rub her back more vigorously and smiled at her. "Why, thank you," he said. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Zelda looked up into his eyes pitifully. "You mean you don't mind?"

Link shook his head while grinning. "Nope. I love you and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about me." He lightly tapped her nose. "All that matters to me is what _you_ think about me."

Zelda rubbed her irritated eyes. "Well, I love you, Linky," she told him softly.

Link smiled and pulled her into a hug. Zelda's chin rested on his shoulder. "That's all I care about," he told her, embracing her tightly. "My little Zeldy."

Princess Zelda giggled. Link was always making up new nicknames for her. Last week it was 'Zelda-kins' and the week before that it was 'Hwa Hwa' (which was the strangest of them all). Now it was 'Zeldy'. She let out a happy sigh and squeezed her husband. "You're funny." She pulled back from the hug so she could gaze upon his handsome face.

Link started to playfully tickle Zelda's midsection. "How so, Hwa Hwa?" he asked in a boy-ish voice.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed in his lap. "You just are."

As much as Link was enjoying this moment, he knew they had better get back to the meeting. "I think we better get back now," he whispered to her.

Zelda nodded and stood up. "Alright."

* * *

The two went back into the meeting room and sat down. The king had ordered for nobody to stare but just mind their own business. When everyone was ready, the king spoke. "Alright. I have called everyone to this meeting because the Hyrule Ball is coming up. I want some one to come up with a theme for it."

"For what?" asked Sir Gwaian, cupping his hand behind his ear.

"The Hyrule Ball!" yelled General Rupert in his ear.

"Oh...my mule is small!" said Gwaian.

The king rolled his eyes. "So I want everyone to come up with an idea."

The council sat there thinking for a while. Then General Geoff spoke. "How's about gold? Hyrule has been very prosperous this year."

The king stroked his beard. "I'm not to sure that the peasants would feel welcome," he replied.

"Well how about flowers?" Rupert suggested.

"We did flowers last year, stupid!" said Ruindien.

"Well then you think of something better!" snapped Rupert. The generals started to squabble among themselves like immature children. The king and Impa just sat there. Link and Zelda were thinking hard. Then Link came up with an idea.

"How's about fireworks?" Link asked, standing up. All eyes were suddenly on him, making him feel slightly nervous. "To-to represent the beauty of Hyrule."

The kings eyes lightened up and he clapped his hands together. "Splendid!" he exclaimed. ''I ordered fireworks last year but I never got to use them. That's a wonderful idea, m'boy! Women and children love fireworks!"

Zelda stood up and patted Link on the shoulder. "And we could make flower bouquets and other decorations look like fireworks. Great idea, Link!"

Link smiled proudly. Never before had he got this amount of attention. He and his wife sat down and began to discuss the preparations with the generals and dignitaries. So the council spent the rest of the afternoon in the meeting room writing things on scrolls and planning things out.


	3. Chapter 3 Malon the Spy

Chapter 3- Malon the Spy

The next day while the generals and the king were planning out the Hyrule Ball, Link and Zelda went to Hyrule Field for a picnic. They both rode on Epona to a shady spot in Hyrule Field.

"The air here is perfect!" Zelda exclaimed as she set out the picnic blanket. She and her husband were kneeled out on the grass under the shape of a green maple. Epona was tied to a nearby tree where she could get a drink in the river. Link set the picnic blanket in the middle of the pink and green cloth (the colors represent themselves) and started to unpack the food. There were a few pints of milk, BLT sandwiches made from Hylian bread (similar to French bread), and watermelon. Yet Link had something hidden under the false bottom of the picnic basket. Zelda gasped as he pulled it out: two mini chocolate cakes with hearts on top made from pink icing. Link set them down on blanket just in time before Zelda pounced on him. He fell backwards onto the grass; if he hadn't put the cakes aside they would've been crushed. Zelda hugged him tightly and started to kiss him. "Aw...Linky.....you're....so....thoughtful!" she exclaimed between kisses.

"You're too hyper!" he exclaimed, quickly seizing her wrists so she couldn't peck at him anymore. "You need to be calmer." He drew her in for a sweet lengthy kiss. Link felt her heart beat fast against his chest as he pressed his lips even more firmly against her's.

Atop the hill near Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was gazing wistfully down at the couple. "They're so cute together," she sighed. "I wish I could get married." Six years ago she had given up on Link when she realized that he and the princess were meant for each other. Now she was waiting for her own prince to arrive.

Back at the picnic site, Link and Zelda had ceased kissing and had gotten up from the grass. "Boy, you kiss good!" Link said, shaking the grass out of his hair.

"You do too," Zelda replied with a mischievous smirk. "You've gotten better over the years."

Link grinned and playfully nudged Zelda's arm. "So have you." His blue eyes were shining and his lips were curved into a wide smile. "Anyways, let's eat."

"Alright," she said with a tone of mischief in her voice. She pushed Link once more to the ground and kissed him.

Malon watched this in the distance, a look of disgust coming over her face. "Yuck, can't they ever stop kissing?"

Link sat up with his wife in his lap and broke away from her kiss. "I mean food," he whispered, lightly tapping the tip of her nose.

"You are food," Zelda giggled as she got off Link and onto her knees. "Yeah, but I know what you mean. I can't wait to taste those delicious cakes." She eyed the chocolaty cakes and licked her lips.

"Well, you'll have to wait, Zeldy-poo. They're for dessert," Link said, shaking his head.

After the couple had finished serving their plates, they sat and started to eat. Zelda crawled on her knees over to her husband and took a seat in his lap. Link wrapped his arms around her midsection, still holding his plate. "I'm having a wonderful time," Zelda said as she set her plate down in front of her.

"How can you?" Link asked, biting into his sandwich. "You haven't had anything to eat yet." As he talked, crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Link!" Zelda scolded. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full!"

Link placed down his plate and swallowed. "Sorry, Zel." Then he supported her back with his arm as he dipped her over. The sun beamed down on her face and her hair fell out of her face and touched the ground. Her flowy sleeves blew in the breeze and her dress clung to her breast. Link lightly tickled her belly and smiled down at her face. "You're beautiful."

Princess Zelda smiled. "You're handsome," she replied. She clung to his neck as she sat back up.

"You've certainly grown up, my friend," Link chuckled eyeing her strangely

Zelda gasped. "What do you mean by that, mister?" she questioned, somewhat offended.

"Oh, nothing," Link said, looking away. But Zelda could tell he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, thrusting her hands against his chest.

Up the hill, Malon was still watching. "Link's a pervert," she said in disgust.

"No he isn't," came a voice. "He's married to Princess Zelda so it's fine."

Startled by the strange voice, Malon whirled around. Standing in her midst was a man she had never seen before. He had a pale face and only one of his keen red eyes was showing. The other was covered by his long purple hair. He wore robes of purple and a strange purple hat. Malon blinked. She had never seen anyone so queer looking before.

Seeing how the simple farm girl was staring at him, he said, "What? I'd just like to rent a horse."

"Wh-who are you?" Malon asked, stuttering.

"My name's Vaati," the stranger replied. "And I'd like a horse."

"A guest at the ranch?" Malon gasped. "Won't father be pleased!"

"Yeah, whatever," Vaati said, running his long finger nails through his hair. "Where do you keep the horses?"

"Uh...right this way, mister," Malon said, gesturing to the gate. She somehow found herself attracted to this strange looking man, though he was oddly cold. But somehow she could tell he wasn't really like that. Something inside of him was warm and compassionate.

As they entered Lon Lon Ranch, Malon happily skipped beside Vaati. Out of the corner of his eye, the purple man saw a big grin on Malon's face. He stopped. "Why are you grinning uh....uh...uh...."

"Malon," Malon said. "That's my name."

"Yeah, why are you grinning, Moron?" Vaati asked coldly.

"Uh!" the farm girl exclaimed, insulted. "It's Malon! And I'm just happy to have a guest, that's all. Even if he is a selfish slob," she muttered the last part. Vaati continued to walk presently down the path with his hands behind his back. Suddenly Malon remembered something. "Uh...Ingo the farm worker is in the fields. Ask him for a horse. I have to finish spying - I MEAN TYING up the cows in to the...uh...fence." Vaati gave her a queer look but said nothing. So she quickly slipped away into Hyrule Field.

Link and Zelda had ceased playing around and were now enjoying their lunch. Link's boots and hat were off and his hair was blowing the breeze. He curiously watched as Zelda took light gulps of Lon Lon Ranch milk. After she had taken the bottle from her lips, Link chuckled. Zelda's upper lip was white from the milk. "Here," he said with a kind smile. He leaned forward and wiped off the milk with his thumb. "Much better."

Zelda blushed and looked down at the ground. Something was on her mind and she just had to tell him. She had always told him everything in the past. So with a deep breath, she began. "Link...I don't know but for some reason...I sometimes feel shy around...you."

Link looked at her with a confused expression. "Really?" he asked, touching her chin.

"Yes," Zelda replied, ashamed. 'I...I just remember when we were little and we were just kids...you know, friends. I now I think of how we are now...It's not bad it just sometimes makes me blush."

Link took her into his arms and cradled her like a baby. "Don't worry, Zel, I understand," he whispered. "So don't feel bad." He tenderly set his lips upon her's.

They had kissed for about a minute before a voice interrupted them. "Hi, guys!" Link and Zelda quickly separated and looked up to see Malon standing there with a jolly expression. "It must be wonderful to be married!"

Link blushed. "Yeah, it is," he said, gazing down at his wife. Then he set her down carefully and turned back to Malon. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Malon replied. "Just observing."

Link frowned. "Well observe someone else. And, besides, you'll learn when you get married."

"I know," Malon sighed wistfully. Then, suddenly, Vaati's queer face came into her mind. "I...I have a visitor!" she exclaimed suddenly. Then she took off for her ranch.

"Well, that's nice," Zelda commented as she reached for one of the mini cakes. "Let's hope it's a guy."

"Yeah," Link agreed. Then he turned his attention back on the picnic. "You can eat that now," he said.

A warm smile shown upon Zelda's face. She gracefully took a fork and cut a piece from the cake. As soon as she plopped the piece into her mouth her eyes lit up. "This is sensational!" she exclaimed, swallowing.

Link smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like it. I made it."

She gasped. "You did?" When he nodded, she set the cake aside and pounced on him once again. "Oh, you're so wonderful," she squealed. Then she gave him a big juicy kiss. After they separated, Link chuckled.

"Mmm, chocolaty," he said, licking his lips. "You taste good."

Zelda giggled. "Now you do too."


	4. Chapter 4 Puppy Love

Chapter 4 - Puppy Love

The bright morning light streamed through the colorful stain glass windows, awakening Zelda from slumber. She rolled around on her side to face her husband; though she was sleepy she had a big smile on her face. But the smile disappeared when she saw that next to her, the covers were pulled away and no one lay there. Suddenly she began to panic. "Link? Link!"

At that moment, the door to the grand bedroom opened. Link came in; a shocked expression appeared on his face when he saw Zelda was awake. "Oh, Zelda, you're awake," he said timidly.

"Linky, where were you?" Zelda asked, cocking her head. Ever since the two were children, Link had always flipped when she tilted her head; and she knew that. Now that they were adults, she always used that to her advantage.

Link sighed, lovesick. "I guess I better tell you," he replied. He climbed back into bed and wrapped an arm around his wife. Zelda snuggled close to him and rubbed her nose in his green bathrobe. "I...I have a surprise for you, Zellie-poo."

Princess Zelda looked up at him; her eyes grew excited. "You do?" she asked, almost breath-taken.

"Yeah," the young prince replied. "I was going to wake you up with it, but since you're already awake I left it outside."

"Well, go get it!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Link started to get up, but then looked back. "Aw, who am I kidding, you haven't grown up a bit!" he teased, ruffling her hair. She just stuck her tongue out at him and urged him to get up. He soon disappeared around the doorway, Zelda waiting anxiously for him to return. Finally he did. He appeared at the doorway, a bundle of fluff in his arms.

This bundle of fluff was also known as a golden retriever puppy. It had a red bow tied around its neck. When Zelda saw it, she gasped. It was truly adorable. "Oh, Link!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed and rushing up to him. "It's adorable!" She started to pet its soft head and scratch behind its triangle ears. "What's its name?

"Her name is Cookie," Link replied, smiling at his wife. He thought she looked so beautiful. Well, then again, he always thought that. But the princess looked so happy.

"Aw, Cookie, that's a cute name!" Zel squealed, shaking its tiny paw. "Nice to meet you, Cookie."

"Zel, don't I get a 'thank you' or something?" Link asked eagerly.

Zelda tore her eyes away from the little dog to see Link making puppy dog eyes. A smile crept upon her face. "Oh, Linky!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him, nearly squishing Cookie, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

As the couple smooched, Cookie became restless. With a tiny bark, she jumped out of Link's arms. The movement of the pup startled the prince and princess, and they quickly separated.

"Aw, Cookie," Zelda laughed, seeing the dog sitting pitifully on the floor. She picked her up. "Don't interrupt me when I'm kissing your daddy." She tapped the dog's damp nose, just as she had done so many times in the past to Link.

"Since when am I her father?" Link asked with an amused smile.

Zelda looked up at him as she cradled the pup in her arms. "Link," she said simply. "We don't have a child of our own yet, so Cookie's our baby."

Link's grin grew and he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Aw, Zel, you're such a little baby. A cute little baby."


	5. Chapter 5 Malon Visits the Castle

Chapter 5- Malon Visits the Castle

**Author's note: Just a quick note here. I don't know too much about the earlier Zelda games but I think Ocarina of Time Link and Zelda is the second Link and Zelda to live (the ones from the original were the first). So that would mean that Vaati didn't attack Hyrule yet, right? Well then, here's my story (I don't know if I'll make it into a fanfic, though): Vaati (in man form) married Malon but when she died he became so sad and angry that he turned evil. But I don't know much about Vaati, so correct me if this isn't possible. Anyways, I'm not saying if that gave away my story or not (honesty, I don't know myself). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

After a dog sales man came and sold Link and Zelda all they needed to take care of Cookie, the prince and princess took a walk around the castle grounds. Impa was babysitting Cookie so they had all the time they wanted. As they walked in the large front yard of the castle, they talked.

"I've never been around here much," Link said. His arm was wrapped around Zelda so she wouldn't get chilled in the slight morning breeze. "I would always have to take one special route to sneak past the guards. It's so nice to just walk freely around here."

"Yes," Zelda agreed, letting the wind blow her golden hair. "Though I would like a little more privacy." The lawn was packed with guards; all of them had their eye on the two. But whenever the prince and princess looked their way, they turned away as if they weren't spying. It was pretty obvious, though, that everyone loved to spy on the couple.

Link's face grew downcast. Suddenly, an idea popped into his had, causing him to lighten up. "I know!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Let's go to one of those private enclosed gardens, where you and I can..." He leaned in closer and waggled his eyebrows. "Get a little smoochin' done..."

Zelda grew embarrassed and gently batted him away. "Link!" she whispered harshly. But then her tone grew softer and a smile appeared on her radiant face. "Sure, let's go."

"Now you're talking!" Link shouted happily, causing the guards to stare. He took hold of Zelda's arm and the two started to walk back in the direction of the castle.

"Hi!" came a voice. Link and Zelda quickly stopped and turned around to see Malon running towards them. She held down the hem of her skirt so the wind wouldn't blow it up. Seeing the stranger enter the castle grounds without permission, the guards quickly bounded towards her and stopped her with their spears. "Hey!" Malon pouted, skidding to a stop.

"Let her go, guards," Zelda commanded, somewhat annoyed. "Haven't you seen the Lon Lon family around before?"

One of the guards looked out from under his oversized helmet to examine the girl. He flinched a little when he realized it was Malon. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. The guards quickly stepped away and returned to their posts.

"Hi, Malon," Link greeted with an amused smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to inform you that Daddy will be coming here later today with the milk delivery," the farm girl replied, brushing herself off.

"Oh, he's not making Ingo bring it?" Zelda asked, somewhat surprised.

"I know, I'm surprised too!" said Malon with a cheerful smile. "Anyways, while I'm here, I hoped we could chat for a while. How are you two doing? Are you pregnant yet, Zelda?"

Zelda was taken aback by the question; her face turned red with embarrassment. "Um...no," she answered slowly. "Not yet."

"That's a surprise," Malon snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, looking up at the sky.

"Anyways, what's new with you?" Zelda asked, changing the subject.

"Me? Oh, nothing much," Malon replied in a wistful tone of voice (which reminds me of Betty Jo from Petticoat Junction). "This queer man named Vaati is visiting the ranch. His favorite color is purple."

Zelda nodded. "He does sound strange. I'll tell you what: me and Link haven't had breakfast yet so how's about all three of us eat in the breakfast hall and chat? I'd like to here more about this visitor."

And so they did. The table in the middle of the breakfast hall was wide and lengthy. It was laden with gourmet breakfast food, such as smoked sausage, buttered omelet, and all sorts of other kinds of royal food. The tabletop itself was made of transparent glass, bordered with a thin line of gold. Link and Zelda were used to this kind of breakfast, but Malon thought it was astonishing. The three sat in padded plush chairs as they consumed the delectable food.

"So, tell us more about this Vaati," said Link to Malon, taking a bite of his sausage. Then he leaned over and whispered into Zelda's ear, "Sausage is very manly." Zelda giggled but did not speak, letting Malon talk.

"Well, like I said, he likes purple. He has long purple hair and a purple hat and purple robes. Only one of his red eyes is visible from under his hair and he has pale skin."

Before she could continue, Zelda made a remark. "Red eyes? That's um...interesting."

Link turned to Zelda, dropping his fork onto his plate. "What? Sheik had red eyes. And big hips," he said with a snicker. Zelda elbowed him in the stomach playfully, though Malon had no idea what the couple was talking about.

"Anyways," Malon continued. "He's the sweetest thing you've ever seen!"

"Really?" Zelda asked, biting into a piece of an omelet. "What'd he do?"

"Well," the farm girl began, thinking deeply. "He rented my best horse...and he called me Moron."

"That doesn't sound very sweet," laughed Link into his napkin.

Malon's eyebrows creased. "Well I think it is! Just his whole grumpy attitude! But I know deep down inside he's a warm and wonderful person!"

"I'm sure he is, Malon," Zelda said, smiling kindly. "So do you think he's the one?" she inquired, resting her elbow casually on the table.

Malon was startled by her query. She had never given it much thought. She had only known Vaati for less than a day but...something felt different. She got a feeling that she had never got around any other man. "I don't know," she replied, her eyes looking downcast. "It's hard to say."

"Well, that's alright. It took me seven years to find out for sure that Link was the one," the princess said. "Though I had a pretty good guess," she added, smiling at her husband.

Suddenly Malon perked up. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure," Princess Zelda replied, putting down her fork. "Just take it slow right now. If he's your right guy, he'll wait for you. So just be his friend right now."

"And how do I do that?" the red head inquired.

"Well, be friendly," Zelda replied simply. "But don't be too obvious, he might not like abrupt manner."

"Alright," Malon agreed, chewing a piece of Hylian toast. "Thanks for the advice."

So later that day, Malon decided to try the advice...


	6. Chapter 6 Malon and Vaati

Chapter 6- Malon and Vaati

Vaati was sitting on the fence that surrounded the field for horses. Every now and then, he let out a sigh. He secretly hated being lonely, but he was brought up that way. "Maybe travelling wasn't such a good idea," he said doubtfully. Suddenly a voice shook him out of his self-pitying thoughts.

"Hi, Vaati, what are you doing?" Malon asked, coming up from behind.

"Nothing," Vaati replied in an annoyed groan.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" she asked cheerfully. "Doing nothing sounds like fun!" She hopped up on the fence and started to swing her legs.

"Trust me, it's not," Vaati said under his breath.

"Huh?" Malon asked.

"Oh nothing," the purple dude replied. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were delivering milk to the castle."

"Oh, no, that's my father's job," Malon replied, shaking her head. "I just wanted to see if you're alright."

Vaati shrugged and tried to look away. _"If I keep looking at her I won't be able to control myself,"_ he secretly thought. "Yeah, whatever."

"So how long are you going to stay here, Mr. Vaati?" Malon asked, swinging her legs. "Because there's this ball coming up at Hyrule Castle…"

Vaati sensed what Malon was going to say and quickly cut her off. "Tomorrow! I have to leave tomorrow!"

The farm girl's smile faded. "Oh. You really have to go?"

"Yes," the purple dude replied, making sure not to look into Malon's face. He knew that she probably had a puppy-dog look on her face. "I have some business somewhere else and I need to go. That's what I'm borrowing your horse for, anyways."

Malon sniffed. She didn't know why, but she felt her eyes tear up. "Vaati…" she began pitifully.

Vaati cringed and hesitantly turned around to face Malon. She had a sad and desirable look in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling. He sighed and succumbed to her charms. "Fine," he grumbled. "I guess I could stay for a little longer. But not too long."

"Yay!" Malon rejoiced. Then she thought of something. "So…do you have a busy schedule tomorrow?"

Vaati eyed her suspiciously. "No. What are you thinking of, Moron?"

* * *

"I'm going to win!" Link exclaimed, running at top speed. It was the next day and he and his wife, Princess Zelda, were racing each other in Hyrule Field. They were racing from the draw bridge, to the end of the field, and back. When they first started doing this as children, they only ran to the nearest tree and back; but as they grew older they stretched the length. Now Link was about three feet ahead of Zelda on the way back to the draw bridge.

"No!" Zelda shrieked, though she was laughed. "I'm going to win!" She tried her hardest to catch up, in spite of her dress. But the dress she wore, though it only reached up to her knees, was a handicap to her, and her husband won the race easily. She did eventually reach the bridge but was so exhausted that she collapsed to the ground, panting.

Link, on the other hand, wasn't tired at all. He just stood, leaning against the bridge, and chuckled at his wheezing wife. "Aw, c'mon, Zel, it wasn't that far of a run."

Zelda looked up from the ground, shocked. "Are you kidding me? Hyrule Field is so vast!"

Link approached his wife and kneeled down until he was face-to-face with her. "Aw, Zellie, you can't be too tired..." Then, as he said his next sentence, his voice increased in a playful volume. "For a chase!"

Zelda screamed and shot up and started running, Link close on her tail. As she ran, she could imagine what fiendish thing Link would do to her once he caught her. But he was so full of energy that he soon caught up and pegged her down with his body.

Even though she was now his captive, the two couldn't stop laughing. They found their morning very enjoyable, even though they were both worn out. But Link compelled himself to stop laughing and forced a kiss upon Zelda's ruby lips. "Mmmmm," he breathed as he pressed his lips tight around his wife's. He soon started to rock back and force, making anyone who was walking by think they were doing _something_.

As exhausted as the princess was, she participated fully in the fervent smooch.

"I still think that is disgusting," Malon observed. She and Vaati were picnicking on the top of a hill and she, like usual, was spying on the couple. "Ew, now they're starting to roll!"

"Just don't watch," Vaati said simply, sipping a cup of milk tea. "They're married so it's okay for them to do that. You, on the other hand, aren't married so you shouldn't spy on a married couple because you might see something you didn't intend to see."

Malon turned around to face Vaati. "I know that! I never spy on them at night. Just when they're in Hyrule Field or swimming," she replied.

"Ah," he said, putting his tea cup down into his saucer. "That is where you shouldn't watch. Who knows what they might do while swimming!"

Malon looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right. I do see Link's trunks floating about once in a while…how come you're so smart?"

"I've been traveling," Vaati answered simply.

Malon suddenly took interest. "Ooo, where have you been traveling?" she asked, shifting into a criss-cross position on the spread-out blanket.

He shrugged. "Places. When you've been to as many places as I have, it's hard to keep track of the names." He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a juicy watermelon slice. After taking one bite into the flavorful fruit, he said, "Mmm, this is the best tasting watermelon I have ever tasted. Did you grow it?"

Malon sighed and clutched her bare feet with her hands. "No, I wish I had. It's been my dream to own a produce farm," she told him wistfully.

"Heh. That would be cool, I guess," Vaati replied with a small smile. But his smile faded when Malon started to giggle. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

The red-head couldn't stop giggling as she replied, "No, nothing you said. It's just…" then she calmed down a bit and with a sigh, she continued. "You're not so grumpy anymore. How come?"

Vaati suddenly looked away. He chided himself inside for allowing himself a look into Malon's bright, shining eyes. "Nothing," he grumbled, turning back to his old ways. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Malon asked cheerfully. "'Cause if you have a problem, I'm sure I could help. I've only known you for a short time but it feels like I've known you as long as I've known Link!"

Vaati hesitantly turned his head and looked back at her. "Do you really want to help me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," was Malon's merry reply.

A mischievous smile appeared on Vaati's face, and some color actually came to his pale face. "Alright then…close your eyes."

Malon's expression turned confused and she tilted her head for a second; but then she complied. Her eyes shut tight and all she saw was reddish-black. Her heart was beating fast as she anticipated what Vaati would do. A few thoughts came to mind, like throwing food in her face or leaving her sitting there with her eyes closed for who knows how long. These swirling thoughts in her head were interrupted, however, by some immense yet soft pressure on her lips. She gasped through her nose when she realized something. _"Am I being kissed?!"_ She sat there, as still as a skeleton, but did not think of opening her eyes or even returning the kiss. She somehow sensed that it was Vaati, even though she had never been kissed by him before. Actually, she had never been kissed by anyone before. So this was how her first kiss came into being. She stayed frozen for about a minute before she felt the pressure being lifted off her lips. She stayed a moment longer in awe before her eyes quickly shot open. But Vaati was nowhere to be found.

"Vaati?" she called. But there was no reply. So she just shrugged and fell backwards onto the mat. As she stared up at the clouds passing by, she thought only of the mysterious dude in purple.

**Author's Note: When I first started to write this chapter, this isn't exactly what I was planning to happen. But after my hard drive failed and I lost a part of the story that I didn't back-up about some argument, I decided to postpone the argument and make this happen. I hope you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Link's Beard

Chapter 7- Link's Beard

A far-off rooster crow from Lon Lon Ranch signaled the beginning of the next day. Zelda drowsily rolled to face her husband Link. She usually had to wake him up with a kiss or he would sleep in until lunch. So she tapped his bare shoulder and whispered close to his face, "Wake up, my prince." Then she drew her face in and lightly kissed his soft lips. But suddenly her eyes shot open. Something didn't feel right. She knew it was Link she was kissing, but there was something different about him. She felt something strange and scratchy. Zelda couldn't stand the suspense any longer; she pulled away from the smooch and examined Link's face. When she realized what she had felt, she gasped. "Link, you have a beard!"

Link's eyes shot open. "I do?" he asked excitedly, feeling his face. "I do! Oh, this is awesome! I've always wanted to try to grow a beard!"

Princess Zelda cocked her head. "You have? You mean you're not gonna shave it off?"

Prince Link stuck out his bottom lip and looked at his wife with pleading eyes. "Can't I try it Zeldwy? I'll shave it off if you don't like it, but can't I have a trial period?"

Zelda lips curved into a warm smile. "Sure, why not?" she replied, playfully ruffling his sandy hair. Then she started to giggled.

Link's face turned concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "It's just you look so cute! You look like a grown up prince! I'm sure my father will like it!"

"Yeah, but the important thing is: do you like it?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zelda brought her face close to his and whispered against his lips, "What do you think?" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him into a deep passionate kiss.

Link closed his eyes and accepted the kiss fervently. "Mmm…" He carefully unzipped the back of her nightgown and gently caressed her bare back. Zelda was aware of this, and the touch of his warm fingers made her melt. She now didn't mind the scratchy feeling of Link's beard. She was just glad to be his wife.

After a few minutes of intimacy, Zelda gently removed her lips from Link's, though the young man longed to kiss her forever. Then she started to plant small, light kisses around his mouth and on his chin and jawbone. He just lay there, thinking of nothing in the world but his lovely wife; and that he was so blessed to have her by his side all the time.

Though Link could never get tired of, or annoyed with his princess, he softly whispered for her to stop. "Zelda…Zelda…" But before he knew it, his wife's lips were on his again and kissing him more passionately than ever. _"She doesn't know when to stop, does she?"_ Link thought fondly, running his fingers through her long silky hair. Princess Zelda soon lifted her lips off of his mouth, giving him long enough to say, "I should have grown a beard earlier," before she once again brought him into a sweetly intense kiss. They didn't stop kissing, even when their puppy Cookie jumped on the bed and started to lick their faces. But, seeing that they wouldn't separate, Cookie eventually gave up and curled up against Link's back.

Five minutes later, the door opened and in walked Impa and the king. Seeing that the prince and princess were ardently kissing each other, the king was about to interrupt when Impa said, "Shhh."

The king rolled his eyes and waited. For five more minutes. But they didn't separate. They didn't even acknowledge they were there. So finally the king had to interrupt them. "Ahem."

That did it. Link and Zelda quickly released each other and became aware of Impa and the king's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Impa, father, we didn't see you there," Zelda apologized, her face bright red.

"Yeah," Link agreed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Five minutes," the king answered sternly.

Link turned to Zelda with excited eyes. "You know what that means, Zellie? We've been kissing for more than ten minutes! That's a new record!"

The princess shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Linky. You're forgetting the time we fell asleep kissing each other."

"Oh, yeah!" Link remembered, rubbing his chin. "I woke up with the sorest lips. I think you were biting them in your sleep."

"Well I didn't mean to!" Zelda protested.

At that moment, the king interrupted. "Enough!" he bellowed, throwing his hands in the air. He was about to proceed in what he wanted to say when he noticed Link's face. "Young man!"

"Do you like it?" Link asked eagerly, referring to his beard.

Seeing how excited his son-in-law looked, the king's eyebrows turned less angry. "It's alright. It does make you look more mature. But anyways! I came up here to inform you that you have a visitor."

"Really? Who?" Zelda asked curiously.

"That farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch," the king replied. "So if you want to keep your friends, I suggest you be dressed and in the breakfast hall in ten minutes." He and Impa turned to leave, when he suddenly turned back around. "Oh, yes, Zelda, one more thing…ZIP UP THAT DRESS!" Then he and Impa left.

* * *

"Where are they? Where are they?" Malon asked impatiently, tapping the marble table of the breakfast hall. Suddenly she noticed Impa walking by. "Impa!" she exclaimed, getting the Sheikah's attention.

Impa stopped at her table and asked, "Yes, Miss Malon?"

"Where are Princess Zelda and Prince Link?" the redhead asked anxiously.

"They should be here soon," Impa replied. "Are you in a hurry to talk to them or something?"

Malon looked down at the table, ashamed. She was hoping no one would notice her hastiness. "Sorta. Zelda has really good advice about…men…and I need her help."

"Oh," Impa realized. "You're having men trouble?"

Malon nodded slightly. "Yeah." She was about to open up to Impa when suddenly Link and Zelda appeared.

"Hi, Malon," Zelda greeted with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, hi," Link said.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me," said Impa. Then she left the table.

"So what's up, Malon?" the princess inquired. Both she and Link took a seat and waited patiently for an answer.

Malon let out a long sigh. "I need your advice…about Vaati."

"Oooh, this should be interesting!" Link exclaimed eagerly.

"Why, did anything happen?" Zelda inquired.

Malon was silent for a moment before she began the story. "Well, you see, yesterday me and Vaati went on a picnic. And I said that if he needed help with anything that I would help him. And then he told me to close my eyes. And then he told me to close my eyes. And before I knew it, Vaati kissed me and ran off!"

Prince Link gasped and then suddenly started to burst out in laughter. Zelda elbowed him in the stomach. "Link, be polite." Then she turned to Malon. "Gee, Malon, I don't really know what to tell you. I'm guessing that he probably likes you. Do you know where he is?"

"No," Malon replied, shaking her head. "I haven't seen him since then."

"Oh," Zelda said. "Well, when you see him again, just talk to him and all. And if anything happens, come tell me, okay?"

"Alright," the redhead responded, a little disappointed. She then stood up and left.

"I wonder why she didn't notice my beard," Link remarked.

Zelda sighed. "I wish I could help her. But I wasn't in the same situation with you as she is with Vaati."

**A/N: Dum dum dum! What will happen with Malon and Vaati? Find out in a few weeks when I hopefully write the next chapter!!!**


End file.
